danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grey Big Box Snake
That attack.... .... Wouldn't be too shabby as the Magician's next 120-135 AGI Thunder weapon. ha55ii has defintiely done enemy attacks as standard weapons before, and the next high-AGI Thunder weapon is next up in the 'to be revealed' list. It wouldn't be too surprising. With how much damage Electric Shock can do for a lower AGI if also lower range, I wouldn't be too surprised if this even kept the same residue AT as a Magician weapon if that happens. Besides, "Rule of Cool" people! ;P Imagine one of your own characters launching attacks like this one! All the time! On the other hand though.... I'm stumped on Cavern 5 as for how I'm going to farm the boss there for just 3 Guide's Cards. Stupid stage doesn't realize the people playing the game are supposed to be the ones farming the enemies for items, not the enemies farming the players for their precious time and sanity. ;P This thing is quite likely a much worse offender. ;P Not looking forward to it when the day comes that I must record the fall of Forest 6 at my team's.... not-quite-hands. ;P Far more likely my team will fall to this thing's giant-laser-beams-of-death at least a million times first (probably almost literally). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:27, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YESDMSwordsmaster Talk 05:27, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, just kidding around. You dun fell for it. XP :Wonder how hilarious the look on your face would be if I could see it.... That starting line is the joke! Yes, I think this attack would be cool and I also think the chances of us getting to actually use it are awesomely high! While I initially said I wouldn't be surprised if we got it's full power, thinking a little harder, getting a max AT of somewhere between 5000-8500 on our version wouldn't surprise me either. (This includes 6666- in all honesty (considering ha55ii's track record) that's the max AT value on our version that would suprise me the least. Would suck a little though because then Electric Shock would keep it's spot as the single best Thunder orb for the Magician for sure, leaving the worth of this one somewhat questionable. Hopefully we get at least 8500 max AT, if not higher). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:01, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd think that there exists connection with the Indra Arrow and the Napalm Bomb to this enemy and the boss, respectively, provided if this stage will drop weapons, so to fixate/make up for the loss of a missing weapon slot for 4 weapons per level. Then again, it takes away the challenge of Mountaintop except for the spirits. And those who ask if I've beaten MT yet... no, mainly because I've stopped playing again. But that's beyond me. 15:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) True, though.... How many enemies of anywhere close to this sort of power have been completely unavoidable? Isn't this a little bit of a first? Looking back, yes, maybe that wasn't the best way to phrase it. Maybe.... something along the lines of "This is the first enemy with extreme power not just compared to the other enemies in it's stage, but the enemies in stages around it too, to be completely unavoidable." would work better? What do you think, DMSwordmaster? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:47, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Its still a bit of a blanket statement. As stated, this has been the case countless times before. It isn't necessarily uncommon for very powerful enemies to appear in each and every screen. See Yellow Demon Eel, for example. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Enemies that I believe match the quota for this: Snowfield 3's Pink Gel Tree, Beach 4's Yellow Demon Eel, Forest 3's Pink Coconut Copter, and of course, our 'dear friend' Grey Big Box Snake right here. That's only 4 enemies. Is 3 times before "countless times before" to you or somethin'? ;P But yeah, I guess this sucker isn't the first. Remember, I'm only considering enemies that appear on each and every screen; there may be more stages with powerful enemies on almost every screen, but then absent from but just one measly screen, most commonly the boss screen. Go ahead and do your research. There's a whole wiki here. Then please get back to me on what your verdict is. I personally think all 4 enemies deserve some sort of mention in their "About" or "Trivia" sections. Something along the lines of "This enemy is the (first/second/third/fourth) non-boss enemy to not only be excessively powerful for their level, but also appear on each and every screen including the boss screen." Maybe not exactly that if you don't fully agree, but something along the lines of that. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:51, October 11, 2013 (UTC)